Jatuh cinta setiap bertemu denganmu
by zakyhaq
Summary: Fanfictionnya jk48, inspired dari lagunya yang berjudul : kimi no au tabi koi wo suru cast: Shania jkt48


Jatuh cinta setiap bertemu denganmu

"Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi, ya." Kata suara yang tak asing lagi bagi shania.

" Re.. Reno!" kata shania gugup, tak menyangka di depanya telah berdiri seorang cowok berambut panjang dengan setelan kemeja dan jins yang terlihat sangat _casual_ dengan wajahnya yang sedikit _oriental_ itu. Reno tampak semakin dewasa dan semakin memikat tentunya.

" hallo shanshan hehe lama tidak bertemu ya" ujar reno, panggilan itu mau tak mau membuat shania tersenyum "shanshan" hanya reno yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Iya ren, kamu apa kabar? " ucap shania masih dengan senyum yang membuat wajah _chinese-_nya tampak imut.

"baik kok, lu sendiri gimana?udah punya pacar?' tanya Reno blak-blakan, yang membuat wajah shania bersemu.

"eh, aku... hmm aaku" jawab shania gugup.

"haha ga usah dijawab kok, Cuma bercanda, ya udah gw ketempat anak-anak dulu ya " potong reno sambil berjalan menuju kerumunan teman-temannya.

Shania terdiam, wajah itu suara itu mengingatkan lagi pada kenangan SMA yang sangat indah namun juga menyedihkan bagi shania.

Hari itu merupakan hari Reuni pertama teman-teman seangkatan shania, setelah 3 tahun tamat, memang baru kali itu diadakan reuni resmi, dikarenakan kesibukan danlainlain. Entah kenapa Kenangan-kenangan lama itu pun mulai bermunculan di kepalanya..

Pagi itu hari pertama Mos atau masa orientasi siswa di SMA merah putih. Dilapangan upacara bendera terlihat banyak sekali para calon siswa yang berpkaian smp lengkap dengan ornamen-mos seperti topi petani,kalung permen danlainlain. Di dalam barisan itu shania sedang berbaris dengan rapi ketika suara seorang cowok yang memanggilnya dari belakang." Hei kamu, kamu cantik juga, boleh kenalan ga?" kata'-kata yang cukup mengejutkan shania, namun ia hanya tersenyum malu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan cowok tersebut.

"hey, jawab dong.." desak Reno kepada Shania, ternyata ada seorang senior yang memperhatikan tingkah Reno dan memanggilnya ke depan."oi lo, maju lo k depan!" hardik senior tersebut. Mau tak mau Reno pun maju, Shania yang mengetahui itu cukup merasa bersalah namun Reno melihat ke aranya sambil tersenyum. " Ga papa koq, santai aja" katanya, yang membuat Shania jadi tersenyum malu.

Sejak kejadian itu Shania dan Reno pun akhirnya berteman baik, walaupun tidak sekelas, shania dan Reno sering bertemu setelah pulang sekolah ataupun saat istirahat. Reno yang memang berwajah menarik segera saja menjadi pujaan di sekolahnya apalagi ia adalah seorang anggota tim basket, hampir semua anak perempuan di sekolah itu tergila-gila padanya. Tapi hanya satu orang cewek yang mampu membuatnya merasa tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ya, hanya dia.

Tidak terasa Ujian kelulusan pun telah berakhir, Shania dan Reno pun pergi merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan makan-makan di sebuah kafe.

"Mau ngelanjutin kemana Shanshan." Tanya Reno pada shania.

"kayaknya mau coba di jakarta aja ren, berharap sih dapet UI, kalau kamu?" taanya shania.

"hmmm, gini Shan, gw mau bilang sesuatu sama lo, kalau gw dapat beasiswa kuliah ke Jerman." Kata Reno.

"wah, keren dong, trus kamu ambil kan no? Kesempatan bagus tu.." kata Shani mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kesedihannya.

" hmm, iya shan" kata Reno, sedikit menyelesaikan makannya mereka berdua segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari itu adalah hari keberangkatan Reno, Reno dengan gelisah mencoba menghubungi shania diterminal keberangkatan, dari pagi shania tidak menjawab sms ataupun mengangkat telponnya. Reno sangat berharap shania ikut mengantar kepergiaanya, atau setidaknya menjawab telponnya.

"hallo shan, lu kemana aja? Gua mau berangkat, lu ga ikut nganterin gue?tanya reno setelah sekian lama akhirnya telponnya diangkat shania.

"iiiya ren, ini gua di jalan, mau ke bandara kena macet di jalan ren."kata shania menutupi isak tangis dari suaranya.

Setelah beberapa saat, shania pun datang. Setelah memeluk shania, reno berkata." Shan, ada sesuatu yang gua pengen tanyain ke lu, gimana perasaan lu selama ini sama gue?"

"mm, maksudnya ren? Kita kan selama ini bersahabat?, aku udahh anggap kamu abang aku sendiri ren" kata shania menahan yang mengharap jawaban yang lebih dari shania pun hanya terdiam dan pergi menuju ruang keberangkatan tanpa berkata apapun pada Shania.

"maafkan aku Ren, aku ga bisa bilang perasaan sesungguhnya sama kamu, aku mencintaimu dalam Diam ren... aku mengagumi mu dibalik tatapan kagum puluhan cewek di sekolah kita yang mengelu elu kanmu, aku hanya bisa memujimu dalam hening, aku mencintaimu.. Reno.." isak Shania yang tak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya, memandang cintanya yang kan pergi jauh, tanpa bisa berkata apapun...

"oi shan, bengong aja, acara pemutaran video dokumenter angkatan kita mau dimulai tu,' kata Rani, salah satu teman Shania, sambil menunjuk ke arah layar monitor raksasa di depan.

"eh, iya ran.."kata shania.

Layar pun memutar kejadian kejadian dari masa Mos mereka sampai pesta kelulusan ada adegan lucu, seperti ketika reno dihukum di lapangan upacara, ataupun kejadian _absurd_ lainya, maupun momen haru ketika pesta kelulusan mereka..

secara tidak sengaja tatapan Reno dan Shania bertemu, mereka pun saling tersenyum...

_Aku ga bakal berhenti mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun_

_Tiap bertemu denganmu, aku akan jatuh cinta._

_Walau berapa kalipun..._


End file.
